By the Light of the Moon Tsuki no Hikari de
by LuthienSilverStar
Summary: In ancient times, the balance of power stood between three beings: The Sun, the Moon, and the Star. The Sun and Star have appeared, but where is the Moon? Return of most characters, adding of some new ones.
1. Part the First: The Sun

By the Light of the Moon – LuthienSilverStar

The circle of Light holds strong. The book is protected by three guardians: The sun, the moon and the star. But where does the Master of the Moon hide? The Sun and Star have conquered their powers, but the Moon remains hidden.

Disclaimer: If you actually think I own CCS, tell me, so I can check you into a mental hospital.

The Sun

Creator of the power held

Eastern cards and Western spells

Original master of the three

Sun, moon and star they be:

Great Cat, Beast of seal

Dark Angel, Judgment to deal

Silent Wolf, Power to heal

This creator made them real

Nearing his end he sealed the two

On the book their symbols drew

The third he sent to the East

Whose spirit within his descendant sleeps

Then he went, long to rest

Until the time he should need to test

The next light, rising star

In time and land afar

Then should he reawaken

And to his heir be taken

In new form yet still the same

Aura behind a different name.

A/N: That was Eriol's (Clow's) if you couldn't tell. And no the whole story will not be poems. Just the first three parts. **I need help!** You know (well some of you might) how people discuss the color of someone's aura? Well, for some character's it's obvious and others it's not. Here's my list, so review and tell me if you agree or disagree, and give me a REASON!

Sakura – Pink

Syaoran – Green

Tomoyo – Lavender

Eriol/ Clow – Navy

Meiling - Red

Toya – ?(I was thinking orange, but it doesn't seem right!)

Yukito/ Yue - Silver

Kero/ Cerberus – Gold

Nakuru/ Ruby Moon – Purplish- Red

Soupy/ Spiniel Sun – Mint Green

I have at least three new characters to introduce that I will tell you the aura colors of later.

Thanks again and I love you all (if you're actually reading this)!


	2. Part the Second: The Star

By the Light of the Moon – LuthienSilverStar

The circle of Light holds strong. The book is protected by three guardians: The sun, the moon and the star. But where does the Master of the Moon hide? The Sun and Star have conquered their powers, but the Moon remains hidden.

Disclaimer: If you actually think I own CCS, tell me, so I can check you into a mental hospital.

The Star

Child of prophecy

Born into destiny

Mother lost at a young age

A simple word on a page

Young when she found the book

Broke its seal to take a look

Released the cards to roam about

In a town to cause a rout

She made a covenant with the Beast

Whose sleeping guard had at least

Been half the reason for the loss

And so she vowed whatever the cost

To return the cards to their place

Against a rival to race

To win the right to master the Clow

To pass the judgment somehow

Beating all odds she overcame

The powers who did not believe in her name

And went on to change the cards

Despite the fact that it had been hard

She gave each one a new form

And then between truths she was torn

To change the last and final two

With help from beasts sun and moon

Til the cards were all her own

And her power had finally grown

To sustain all by herself

She no longer needed the beasts help

And created a new guardian to assist the two

For what else had she to do?

A/N: Sakura's, obviously. Eriol's was his life as Clow and what was to come as Eriol. Sakura's is her life thus far by CLAMP, and then some of what will happen in my fic.

Oh, and to clear things up, this is **fan fiction**, thus not exactly like the manga (which is what I'm basing my story off, not the show, even though I've seen all the episodes and I haven't read all the manga, but that's ok.)


	3. Part the Third: The Moon

By the Light of the Moon – LuthienSilverStar

The circle of Light holds strong. The book is protected by three guardians: The sun, the moon and the star. But where does the Master of the Moon hide? The Sun and Star have conquered their powers, but the Moon remains hidden.

Disclaimer: If you actually think I own CCS, tell me, so I can check you into a mental hospital.

The Moon

Away from all when the chaos came

None of them even knew her name

She grew up strong in a land apart

Not knowing the force within her heart

Until it awakened on her 208th moon

Her magic had not awoken too soon

For she had a lot of catching up to do

To be equal with the other two

Only she had the power to release

The star and give the Sun's descendant peace

But how could her power begin to grow

Like the moon it waned and waxed so

She had to travel to meet the Sun

And the star till she had won

Favor of them both

Until then she would have no hope

She was meant to balance the scale

And so here lies her simple tale

To gain the power of her light

And save the star beast's life

The child of moon and night shall seek

Those who terrorize the weak

And strike them down with all her power

And then escape to her tower

When shall she reveal her name

To those whose power to which she came

The child of moon and night shall come

To match the power of star and sun…

A/N: The moon's. Who is she? Well, you'll see… (laughs maniacally.) I love my stupidity sometimes. Anyway, I'll give you some background info on her, despite the fact that she won't be introduced for a bit. A chapter or two, I'm thinking. Well… She's half Chinese, half Welsh. Odd, I know. So her first name is Celtic and her … well, if you put names the Japanese/Chinese way, her first name is Chinese… Anyway, her dad was Chinese and her mom was Welsh, happy! End background info.

Oh, and if you have complaints on my Japanese, first ask yourself "Do I actually speak the language?" If you don't, I don't want to hear it. I take Japanese as a class, and I am in third year, thus I guarantee if I use Japanese, it will be the correct translation and grammar. Thank you and good night.

Wait, I forgot. About the 208th moon in the poem… ha ha, um there are 13 moons in a year normally, and it's her sixteenth year, thus you multiply and get 208. More poetic way of saying 16 yrs old. And she was born on the full moon, so yeah…. I'll shut up now.


	4. Part the Fourth: The Dream

By the Light of the Moon – LuthienSilverStar

The circle of Light holds strong. The book is protected by three guardians: The sun, the moon and the star. But where does the Master of the Moon hide? The Sun and Star have conquered their powers, but the Moon remains hidden.

Disclaimer: If you actually think I own CCS, tell me, so I can check you into a mental hospital.

Thanks to my one reviewer. I love you. You make me feel like I'm not a freak writing for my own benefit(oops, did I say that out loud?) Hey, again did you guys read my authors note about aura colors at the end of part the first? Well, still haven't figured it out guys!

The Dream

_Sakura turned to find herself facing mirrors. When she looked in one, she saw herself. In another, Eriol's image was reflected. In the third stood a face she did not recognize._

_The scene changed. She was now upon Cerberus's back, flying alongside Yue. Not to far in front of them were Eriol, Spiniel Sun and Ruby Moon. They were chasing a figure, riding on the back of what looked to be a wolf, followed by another figure, all on foot. _

_Suddenly, the wolf and the second figure sprouted wings, and then they were gone._

_She was staring at the sky, where the Sun and a Star stood still in equal radiance. Without warning, the moon appeared and began to grow as radiant as the two._

_Sakura found herself gazing into the mirror once more. The unfamiliar face gazed back. "You were chosen… and so was I…"_

Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned. Sitting up, she heard Kero mumble, "No… I wasn't done eating it yet… bring it… bring it back…"

She smiled. For being the guardian beast of the seal, Kero's priorities were sure messed up.

Getting up, she walked over to her window and threw open the blinds. Sunlight washed over her room, filling her with a warm feeling. She quickly went to take a shower before going down to fix breakfast for her brother and father before they commuted to the university.

"Onii-chan!" she yelled, pounding on Toya's door on her way downstairs, "I'm making omelets!"

The past four years had changed Sakura. She was no longer rushing to get anywhere, since her troubles with the cards had ended when Void fused with the nameless card to become the hope card. She no longer had late nights or trouble sleeping, and her magic had grown constantly. She was powerful enough to support her master wand which she had first glimpsed when Cerberus and Yue lent her their power so she could transform the Light and Dark cards into Sakura Cards.

"Good morning, Sakura," her father said as she came into the kitchen. He had the newspaper in hand and had just started a pot of coffee.

"Good morning, Oto-san. I told Toya that I'd make omelets. Is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely. Just be careful what you put in Toya's. He's getting picky in his old age."

"Hai!"

As Sakura got out the ingredients and the skillet, she seemed to remember dreaming something the previous night… about the moon… and … a flying wolf…

_'Wolf!' _she thought starting Toya's omelet. _'I forgot that I'm meeting Syaoran and Eriol to train today. I should go wake Kero.'_

"Hey, midget, what's burning?" Toya asked, coming into the kitchen buttoning his shirt.

"Nani ka?" Sakura asked and then looked at the skillet. All that was left was a burnt black lump.

"That better not be mine," Toya growled.

"Oh, no, that's… that's for… for the dog!"

"We don't have a dog."

Sakura laughed suspiciously. "But there's one hanging around…"

"Squirt, you're pretty dumb sometimes," he said, sitting down and pouring himself some coffee.

"He he..."

"Toya, do you have to work tonight?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yeah, and we've got a huge party coming to the restaurant, so I'll probably be home late."

"Sakura, what are you doing today?" her father questioned.

"I'm meeting Eriol and Syaoran to hang out, since Tomoyo's out of town this weekend," she replied and put an omelet in front of her brother before starting another.

"That's nice. Toya and I will be a late tonight, so don't wait up."

Sakura nodded. She flipped her father's omelet over and finished it before placing it in front of him.

"Bye Toya, bye Oto-san. I'm gonna go get my stuff."

Sakura ran upstairs and poked Kero.

"Hey, sleepy-head! Get up. We've got training to do."

"But I never got to eat my flan…" Kero whined, sitting up in his doll bed.

"You're so silly, Kero. Come on. We're supposed to meet Syaoran and Eriol in an hour

"Oh, all right."

Syaoran looked down at his watch. _'Five minutes. She'd better not be late. She hasn't been late for a session in weeks.'_

"Stop that," Eriol said from where he sat, reading the day's newspaper.

"Stop what?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol turned the page, still not looking at Syaoran. "Stop pacing."

Syaoran looked down at his feet. He hadn't even realized that he had been. He sat down next to Eriol.

"What are you reading?"

"Hong-Kong Times. I try to keep up with the news back there. Especially since it's a big center of magic."

Syaoran nodded. He turned and again looked at his watch. _'Two minutes. Maybe it was that stuffed animal's fault…'_

"It's not Cerberus's fault, Li. Get over it," Eriol said, turning the page.

_'What is it with him and reading my mind? Just because he's Clow incarnate-'_

"Descendant, you really need to straighten out your thoughts. It's like searching through a sandstorm."

"UGH! Get out of my mind, Hirigizawa!"

Just then Sakura came around the corner, Kero in tow, with Yuki not far behind. Syaoran looked at his watch.

"What took you so long? You're a minute late! I've been-"

Sakura cut him off with a hug. "I've missed you too, Syaoran."

Yukito chuckled. Eriol looked up from his paper, and stood up.

"Well, now that you're all here, let's go."

"What are we doing today, Hirigizawa?" Kero asked as they began to walk.

"You'll see, Cerberus. You'll see…"

"Sakura, on your left!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura quickly used the power of the shield card by picturing it in her mind, barely blocking the attack by Ruby Moon. Yue then tackled her from behind, knocking her off balance into the fighting Cerberus and Spinnel Sun.

"Water, come to my aid!" Syaoran shouted, sending a stream towards Spinnel Sun.

"That's enough," Eriol said as Sakura almost got hit for what seemed to be the millionth time today. Cerberus and Spinnel stopped, and Yue helped Ruby up. Eriol made his way to Sakura. Offering his hand, he asked "What's on your mind, Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at him, startled. She took his hand as he helped her up.

Eriol laughed. "Don't seem so stunned. I haven't been in your mind. You just seemed preoccupied."

She sighed as they began to walk towards Eriol's house. "I guess I was just trying to sort out this dream I had last night."

"What kind of dream?" Syaoran asked, kind of worried.

"Nothing bad, just… weird…"

"How about you tell us about it," Eriol said, nodding to Ruby and Spinnel who then changed into their borrowed forms and went inside the house. Syaoran came over to stand beside Sakura, and Kero flew over and rested on her shoulder. Yukito followed in suit and came to sit beside Eriol.

"I don't remember all of it, but there was something about three mirrors…" she began, pondering how to put it. "When I looked in the first, I could see my own reflection. In the one to my right, I could see yours, Eriol. And in the other… Well, it was someone who I didn't know…"

"What kind of someone? What did they look like?" Syaoran asked.

"She had… Gray eyes… and hair the color of… Honey…"

"Honey?" Syaoran scoffed.

"Yes. It was a golden brown(A/N: go to my site if you want to know.http: ) andI thought it looked like honey!" Sakura exclaimed, hurt.

"Yeah, sure," Syaoran said, sitting down.

Eriol held up a hand to silence him. "What else?"

Sakura ran her hand through the tips of her long hair. "I don't remember all of it, but there was something about the sun and a star in the sky, and they were both really bright, and then suddenly the moon was as bright too…"

"What do you think it means, Eriol?"

"Well… Sakura's power comes from the stars, and mine is from the sun… So that is what the Sun and Star in the dream represent…" he began. "And.. I'm assuming that this… honey-haired girl… she.. must be the Moon… But I am not sure what it means." He turned to Sakura. "Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

Sakura shook her head. "No.. I don't… I'm sorry."

"You'll have to give me time. I'm not sure what exactly how to go about deciphering this. Maybe in a few days…" Eriol trailed off.

"Anyone up for lemonade!" Soupy exclaimed, popping up right behind Sakura, making her jump into Syaoran's arms.

"Some master of the cards you are!" he said, smiling down at her.

"I… um…"

Yukito chuckled. "Maybe we should leave these two lovebirds alone…"

"NO! I want lemonade!" Sakura yelled, jumping down and chasing the guardians inside.

"So what do you think, young Li?"

"I'm worried. But she can handle it. She is the master. She has so much power, yet you'd never know."

"I just hope whatever is going on happens sooner rather than later."

Syaoran just nodded.

"Bye Eriol!" Sakura yelled, waving as she and Syaoran walked home. Kero had begged to spend the night, since he and Soupy were going to have a contest (they wouldn't reveal the details, but Sakura figured that it had to do with food), and Yukito had left about fifteen minutes before.

"Good bye Sakura. Good bye young descendant."

"Ugh."

"Hey, Syaoran, are you okay?" Sakura asked as they walked towards her house.

"Yeah, I'm… Sakura, I have to tell you something," he said abruptly.

Sakura looked surprised. "Okay, what is it?"

"My… my mother called me yesterday and… I have to go home… I'm seventeen, and I will be an adult soon. I'll have to take full responsibility of the clan. And I'm not done with my training." He turned to Sakura. "I'm going to miss you."

Sakura hugged him, holding back tears. "I'm going to miss you too…"

A/N:Sorry to kick Li out, but… well, it'll come into play later… and if you skipped the poems, you're gonna be in big trouble(well not really, but stuff is explained.) Anyway…

Who is this mysterious girl in Sakura's dreams? And what does the dream mean? And what will happen to Syaoran in China? Find out in the next chapter!(no, just kidding, I just felt like writing that!)


End file.
